Rückkehr der Helden (The hero returns)
by Solar-Sickness
Summary: Story is in English, despite the title. When a cloaked figure helps the hero, what will happen when the hero returns? Sequel to More than Human. M rated do to: Suicide, Violence, and this time for sure Lemon. Highly recommend to read More than Human. Chapter updates every week, maybe twice a week.
1. Return

**First chapter and only one thing to say: I do not own adventure time. DO NOT TAKE MY STORY DOWN!:/**

The cloaked figure held the enchirdian and all royal gems in his hands. He placed the enchirdian on the floor, and popped all the gmes in their places. He slowly opened the book, and a small man appeared out of a hologram explaing what was about to happen.

The cloaked figure waited until the man was done, and then chose his destination. "Prismo's time room please" The small man nodded and disappeared, then the book closed and all the gems popped out of their places.  
The man slowly disappeared, leaving behind the enchiridian and gems.

He hopped along the small peices of meteors, and landed in the doorway of Prismo's time room.

He walked into the room, and was greeted by a voice. "Hello and welcome. You may have one wish and only one." Prismo said, making sure the figure heard him.

"I know the rules. I wish that Finn the _Kellar_ be freed from his prison. And for him to have the Wizard Ash's wish."

Prismo looked at the figure with suspicous thoughts. "You realize that by giving him Ash's wish, it makes Ash lose his wish that he wished for. Which was of course to imprison Finn, right?"  
"Yes." The figure replied, he had planned this moment for nine years.

"So be it." Prismo said. The figure disappeared back to the cave and back to the enchiridian.

* * *

Finn lay on his stone bed, staring at the screen on the wall. It had been ten years since the dayhe got trapped, and now on his 24th birthday he watched a candy family try to hide from the wizard Ash. The Lich had taken over Ooo, and kill almost anyone who denied his rule.

Only a small group were hidden from the Lich and his army, a group of rebels that go by the name Rebellen. (Thats german for Rebel) Finn had watched raids and robberies that were commited by this group. They weren't evil or bad, they were simply getting the supplies they needed the fight the Lich's army.

They were led by Marceline, who after being killed ended up in the Night'o'sphere with her dad Hunson. Hunson had been reborn due to all the souls he ate in his long life. He just re-summoned himself as a diffrent soul's body.

Hunson released her from the Night'O'Sphere, but she couldn't remember anything in her life before being re-born. She was still the same Marceline, just without any memories of her past life. No one would tell her for it would make her to sad to lead the Rebellens.

Finn was drifting back to sleep, but was awaken by a very familar voice. "Hey Finn." Finn looked up at the screen. He starred at Prismo, who was a 2d figure in his time room walls.

"Hey Finn, sorry for imprisoning you for 10 years. It was a wish by a wizard named Ash, but uh recently this dude wished you out. There is only one rule here though, that you DON'T tell anyone who you truly are. If you do this something really bad can happen so uh... bye dude."

Finn was about to ask a thousand questions, but before he could he was in darkness. He stood up, off of the bed he was on. He looked around. The only visible light was coming from a crack in the floor near a wooden wall.

Finn walked to the crack and got down on his knees to peak through it. The room below that was lighted had wooden walls and wooden floors. There was a very torn up couch against the center wall with a ripped painting of a naked women.

Finn squinted and looked around to get a better look. On one of the walls there was a big 'M' carved into it. Finn thought for a moment of where he might be. He was about to get upand climb down a ladder next to him when he heard a voice. Another, very very, familar voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

Finn turned, and looked directly at Marceline who had a silver blade pinned against his throat.

Finn was about to hug her when he realized: He can't tell her a thing. Or anyone, for that matter. "I uh..." He mumbled trying to think of an explanation.

She pushed the blade closer to his skin. "Are you working for the Lich?"

"No." He replied. She pulled the blade off his skin. She looked at him for a bit. she knew him from somewhere, but she just couldn't point it out. "What are you doing here?" She ask.

"I... Just-... Hiding from the Lich's army?" he stuttered.

She nodded. "Fine then... Do you even know where you are?"

Finn shook his head.

"Your in the Rebellen base... How did you even find this place?"

He shrugged.

"Well... Since your here you can help with a raid that's taking place in- errr... Five minutes or so."

Finn nodded. She grabbed his arm and tugged him down the ladder.

* * *

The cloaked figure approached the tree-fort, which was now buried in a cave near the old Candy Kingdom. He peeked through the window, and saw what he came to see.

Finn was being dragged the ladder by Marceline.

The figure smiled, and walked away.

* * *

"Have you done what I ask?"

The figure nodded.

"Good. Here is your payment."

A man with long white hair and beard stepped out. The man was wearing a tuxedo, and had broken glasses parched on his nose. He held a rucksack on his back, and you could tell he was fairly old. The thing that caught the figures eye most was the shiny golden crown with jewels tied onto the man's belt.

The man handed the cloaked figure a sack, which made a noise when it hit the figures hand, indicating that it had coins inside.

"Come back after the raid for another task." The man spoke.

The figure nodded, and disappeared into the night.


	2. The crown

**Sorry for lateness, I'll try to follow the weekly update rule… maybe.**

**BALLBLAMBERGLAR**

Marceline pulled Finn along by his arm, not caring if it hurt. She tugged him down a hall and into a much lighter room.

In the corner, two men sat, obviously twins, sitting at a round poker table. A dog who resembled Jake, but in a more… feminine version sat on the couch staring at BMO, who had been broken and could only play movies now.

A man in a trench coat sat at the other side of the poker table, dealing cards. Finn didn't recognize who it was, but he knew not to mess with him by his appearance.

Two people sat on the floor in the left corner, sharpening small blades. Finn couldn't make out any features though, because they wore cloaks completely covering their face's.

Finn knew who they were, except the cloaked figures. He never even got a glimpse of their faces on the screen back in his cell.

"Attention!" Marceline yelled. "The raid will begin in five minutes! Prepare yourself!" She yelled once again. She grabbed Finn and pulled him over to the cloaked figures.

She started whispering something to them, and they stood. Marceline walked away to prepare for the raid. Finn had been left with the two.

"Do you know anything about fighting?" Ask the one on the right. It was obviously a man's voice.

"Yeah… I guess." Finn answered, remembering his adventures with Jake.

"Good, you'll need it." the one to the left said, obviously a women's voice.

Marceline ran into the room. "C'mon, we have thirty minutes until the safe closes!" She yelled, making everyone in the room run out.

* * *

The old, white haired, king of ice, sat on a rock in the cave. It was beginning to become morning. He through about how long the raid could take, maybe two, three hours.

He looked down at the crown. It was calling him again…

'Put me on… You know you need me…' It chanted it over, and over again. The man stood up and untied it. "No! I… WILL NOT!" He chunked it at the back of the cave, its gems making a clink on the stone wall.

"Fuck… Simon, fuck… Don't put it on… Don't… Think about Marceline, you can't put it on…" He couldn't take it anymore, the chants got to him. He stood and ran to the back of the cave, picking the crown up.

He smiled, laughing insanely as he put it atop his head and felt the power flowing through him. A twig snapped outside the cave, indicating something was near.

Ice king walked outside, where a deer was drinking from the nearby river. "You fool!" He yelled as he shot a bolt of ice at the deer, missing and hitting the river. The deer ran past him, the antlers hitting and knocking off the crown in the process.

Simon fell to the ground, weeping for himself. The crown was driving him mad, and he knew it. His grant from Prismo couldn't last him forever… He through back to the day it happened, the day he had found the crown.

* * *

Simon Petrikov walked home from the museum he worked at, studying ancient artifacts. He slowly approached his home, to see a big box in front of his house. The word FedEx was printed onto the side of it. He smiled, seeing it had arrived.

He ran over to it, and pried open the top. Inside all he could see was packing styrofoam. He picked up the box and brought it inside to his living room floor. He placed it down, and dug through the styrofoam.

Betty, his fiancé, walked down the stairway, which lead to the bedroom. "Hey whatcha got there?"

"Look Betty, this amazing… This amazing artifact." He pulled the crown out, showing it off to Betty. "Hey Betty, look, I'm a king!" He placed the crown atop his head.

"Simon?" Betty ran to him.

A white flash blinded him for a second…

**SIMON'S P.O.V.**

I shut my eyes, for the pain was unbearable. I heard my fiance cry my name, I tried replying… But the crown, it was to powerful. The voices overtook me... I couldn't get control of myself. another flash, and now I'm starring at a snowy mountain... I look down to see what I'm standing on, only to find I'm on... nothing. I panic, now screaming for help.

"Stop screaming..." A voice whispers to me. I stop, for I feel scared to death of that voice. "Watch..." It whispers to me once more, and I direct my attention to the scene on the mountain. Atop the mountain is a castle, one made of ice specifically. The watch towers were giant ice shards, ending at the top with a point. "Go towards your throne..." The voice whispered to me once more.

I obeyed, following the path of nothing towards the castle. The walk seemed liked forever, until I reached the castle gates. I stopped, afraid that the guard towers were going to ask me my business. "No... Just keep going..." The voice whispered once more, and I obeyed. I walked past the open gates. Inside there was an ice path, leading straight through ice gardens and to the gigantic front doors.

"In there..." The voice whispered. I nodded and walked to the doors, and slowly opened one. Inside the room wall a long, ice hall with pillars holding up the high roof. Ice chandeliers dangled above me, showing that the castle had wealth. I walked towards the empty throne, following the every command of the voice.

I was almost to the throne, my throne... I realize now... I am the ice king...

"SIMON!" A shrieking voice yelled at me, my eyes shut, white lights flashing and I'm gone.

I open my eyes, my fiance laying before me. "Betty..." I whisper, going forward to try to comfort her. I see fear in her eyes, I don't know what has happened...

"Get away from me!" She pushed me back, and stood. "Simon... Good bye." She ran out the door, and I chased close behind her.

She ran faster than me, and eventually got into a taxi cab. I chased the car as far as I could see it. Once it disappeared, I fall to my knees. Why? What had I done? What had I done... to drive her away so, suddenly? What had I done?


End file.
